


I Can't Live Without You and Our Kids.

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: Maggie telling Alex she DOES want kids.





	I Can't Live Without You and Our Kids.

I Can’t Live Without You and Our Kids.

 

They have been fighting for days. Not fighting, arguing,back and forth. Over having kids. It has been so draining on both of them because they don’t want to argue at all.

Alex has been working the night shifts for the past few nights to avoid confrontation with Maggie. And if they are being honest, they miss each other, so much.

But Maggie has been thinking during the few days apart. The reason she never saw herself being a mom, was because she never considered it with anyone. Not even Emily. But with Alex, everything's different. Alex broke down every wall around her heart, and hell she’s even broken down this one. Kids. Maggie really wants to have kids. With Alex.

XXXXXXXX

Maggie walked into the apartment expecting it to be empty. When she turned to go towards the bed, Alex was there sleeping.

Maggie couldn't help but smile. She is so beautiful.

Maggie went to get a glass of water in the kitchen, then returned to their bedroom, and she put on her pyjamas.

She got in beside Alex. She wanted to hold her, but she wasn't sure if it's what Alex wants, so she just placed a quick kiss to her cheek, and whispered, “ I love you”.

“ Im awake”, Alex said out no where, not turning around or opening her eyes.

“ Oh”, was all Maggie could get out.

There was a few moments of silence, and when Maggie realised that Alex isn't going to say anymore, she decides to speak up.

“ I need to talk to you”.

Alex sighed, “ I'm too tired to keep arguing, not now Mags.”

“ No”, Maggie firmly said, “ I need you to hear this”.

Alex didn't turn around or answer her but Maggie decided to continue.

“ When we first started talking about kids, I got scared, so I immediately just said I didn’t want kids. I never considered it with anyone, because I never believed it was possible, me becoming a mom. But with you,.. Look I have had time to think over the last few days, okay, I’ve been doing research and weighing out the pro’s and the con’s, and Alex, I really want to have kids with you”.

Alex decided to turn around and look at her fiancee, Maggie still continued.

“ and I’m not only saying this to get you back because I wouldn't do that to you. And I honestly think your going to be the better mom, I will need your help because there is no way in hell I would be able to do this by myself.”, Maggie let out a giggle, “ I’m not saying any time soon, I would like to live a year or two of our married life with just us. But Alex, I love you so much and I can’t live without you and our kids-”

Maggie was cut off by Alex’s lips on hers and they both felt such a relief.

Alex pulled away and rested her forehead on Maggies.

“ Yeah?”, Alex asked still not believing what Maggie said.

“ Yes, yes a million times yes, I don’t think I have ever wanted anything more”.

Alex couldn't help but smile.

They laughed and cuddled and talked for another couple hours in their bed, just enjoying eachothers company.

“ You know”, Alex started, “ I would really love to have a little girl who looks exactly like you”.

Maggie smiled at the thought.

Alex then let out a yawn.

“ Hey, you're exhausted, you go to sleep”.

“ Will you hold me if I do?”, Alex asked with her puppy dog eyes.

Maggie giggled, “ Of course I will”, she replied, wrapping her arms around her fiance.

“ Goodnight Mags, I love you”.

Maggie smiled and kissed Alex’s neck, “ I love you too Danvers”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Follow my Instagram : @fandom.obsessed14  
> Twitter: @Fandomobsesse10


End file.
